AN-94
The 'AN-94 'is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign In the campaign, the AN-94 is featured as a common weapon throughout the entire game. It is available to pick-up frequently in the USMC missions and the first and third SAS ones. It has very high accuracy and high power as well as the highest capacity magazine and spare ammo of all assault rifles, though the sights are a bit obstructive. It is capable of taking out an enemy in one or two shots to the torso or higher, unless it's a head shot, which would result in a one hit kill. It is probably the most regular weapon along side the AK-74. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AN-94 is unlocked for the Insurgents factions after the Skorpion, with 150 kills. The AN-94 is favored by most players due to its controllable rate of fire, high accuracy and high power, as well as more ammo capacity and larger magazine. However, the weapon's rate of fire limits its effectiveness in close range if not aiming to the head or engaging the enemy by surprise or behind. Using the sidearm can be seen as a useful backup for CQC (close quarter combat), but it's often less effective than the AN-94 itself. Gallery AN-94_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The AN-94 on DS. AN-94_Inventory MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Inventory Icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The AN-94 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It fires fully automatic by default, with the first two rounds being fired faster than the rest of the magazine. With the Select Fire attatchment, the AN-94 becomes a two-round burst weapon with extremely low recoil. It is the last assault rifle unlock in Multiplayer. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery AN-94 BOII.png|The AN-94 in first person. AN-94 ADS BOII.jpg|Aiming down the sights. AN-94 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the AN-94. Blackops2AN94.png|The AN-94 briefly seen in the reveal trailer. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *When reloading, the rounds in the magazine are 3D. This is a change from past games where the bullets were pixelated, or the magazine was empty or solid. *In its description, it was listed as firing the first two bullets of every burst at an increased fire rate. *The serial number for the rifle is 30948453. *The weapon's magazine is slightly canted a few degrees to the right. Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons